Summer Lovin!
by HatomiLynn
Summary: Kagome and Sango, and Inuyasha and Miroku hated eachother and pulled pranks and were mean to eachother. What happens when they all find out they have summer camp together? Will love bloom? Or will they kill eachother before summer is over?


Hey hope you enjoy it :D

Don't own Inuyasha

**Summer Lovin'!**

_Chapter 1: Pranks, hitting the road, and a Surprise!_

Inuyasha snickered as he put rice- pudding filled balloons in locker number 137. His best friend Miroku did the same to locker number 138.

Tashio, Inuyasha was a 17 year old Jr. at Shikon High. He was the hottest, most popular, most feared guy at school and he was a dog- hanyou. He had long silver hair, golden eyes, fangs, claws, muscular body, and two cute triangular dog ears on top of his head! He had a wonderful smile but nobody really got to see it because he was usually smirking, grinning or scowling. Oh did I mention he can be quite a jerk?

Houshi, Miroku was also a 17 year old Jr. at Shikon High. He was the 2nd hottest, popular, feared guy in school. He had short black hair that he always worn in a short pony tail, violet eyes, a muscular body, and he always wore 2 gold looped earrings in one ear and 3 in the other. He had a charming smile that he always showed to the ladies. Oh and by the way he is also the schools pervert!

"This will teach them to mess with us!" Inuyasha declared closing the locker easy so the balloons with not explode.

"Yeah I can't wait to see their faces it will be priceless!" Miroku agreed closing the locker.

"Yeah to bad we don't have a camera! I would love to remember the look on their faces!" Inuyasha said. Miroku nodded his head and they walked to lunch laughing.

Kagome and Sango giggled as they filled locker numbers 283 and 284 up with sticky pink goo filled balloons.

Higurashi, Kagome was a 17 year old Jr. at Shikon high. Her and her best friend Tijian, Sango (also 17) were the prettiest, popular ( not the preppy way), hot tempered girls in school. Kagome had Blue/ gray eyes and raven colored hair that went past her shoulders. Sango had long jet black hair she always kept up in a high pony tail and chocolate colored eyes. You never wanted to make these girls mad especially when there together and of course Sango was very short tempered.

"I can't wait to see their faces when they open the lockers!" Kagome said as they both closed the lockers carefully.

"Yeah I know it would be awesome especially since we used pink dye!" Sango agreed.

"Yeah I wonder what they would look like with pink hair?" Kagome wondered.

"I guess well find out after lunch won't we?" Sango said.

"Yup it's just to bad we don't have a camera!" Kagome said as they walked away to lunch laughing.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well if it isn't the two wenches," Inuyasha said as he and Miroku, walked toward the table with Kagome and Sango sitting there eating. Kagome glanced at them with a look of disgust.

"Ewww! Sango I think I lost my appetite." Kagome said pushing her lunch tray away.

"Kagome considering what is approaching I am surprised you haven't threw up yet," Sango said also pushing her tray away.

"I am sorry, but we don't have a mirror for you to look in for you to throw up so there is no need to," Inuyasha said and him and Miroku gave each other a high-five... laughing. Kagome stood up to look Inuyasha in the eyes (well actually she had to look up into his eyes considering he was taller than her), Sango doing the same thing to Miroku. Inuyasha and Miroku looked at them in question. Kagome and Sango nodded to eachother then looked back at the guys. Then the started screaming, which got everyone looking at them (just like they wanted), and then they slapped them.

"Not even in your dreams would I go with you!" Kagome screamed

"Yeah you sick perverted freaks! What do you think we are? Crazy?" Sango screamed.

"We would not do anything with you freaks if you where the last guys on earth!" Kagome screamed and they took of running.

Inuyasha and Miroku, holding their bruised cheeks, stared after them in shock. Then suddenly the whole cafeteria burst into laughter and they pointed at Inuyasha and Miroku.

"Grrrr..." they growled as they stomped off beet red from embarrassment and anger.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh that was a good one!" Kagome laughed as she and Sango walked to their lockers.

"I know we were planning that one for a week! I guess it did turn out pretty good eh?" Sango agreed also laughing.

"I'll say!" Kagome said as they opened their lockers and got a not to nice surprise.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I bet they were planning that for weeks!" Inuyasha growled as he and Miroku walked to their lockers.

"Them and their little sneaky minds! It probably only took them 5 minutes to do that! They have mind reading abilities I swear!" Miroku said stomping up to his locker.

"Your right they are probably aliens or something," Inuyasha agreed and they opened their lockers and got something they didn't expect.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

In the next second all hell broke loose and the 4 very, very angry teens ran until they met in the middle and then they started screaming, and throwing things at each other.

"I can not believe you four! It is the last day of school and you guys are still pulling childish pranks on each other!" The Principle, Mrs. Kaede, said as she paced in front of the 4 teens as they sat in chairs in front of her desk with their arms crossed. Kagome and Sango were caked in rice pudding and Inuyasha and Miroku were covered in pink sticky goo that also dyed their hair pink. Kaede had to admit when it came to pranks the girls always got the guys better. "Now I want you four to apologize to eachother."

"NO!" they all 4 said stubbornly. Kaede sighed. She knew they weren't going to do it because these 4 were her most stubborn students she ever had.

"Why not?" Kaede asked.

"Because I don't feel like it!" they yelled in frustration.

"Well then what do you feel?" Kaede asked.

"Well, personally, I still feel like kickin' Inuyasha's a-"

"Ms. Higurashi watch your mouth." Kaede interrupted her with a stern look as she sat down at her desk.

"Sorry." She mumbled.

"Well I will have to call your parents and Inuyasha I'll have to call your brother. You guys will have 1 month detention next year since today is the last day of school for this year. I give you permission to leave school early today so good-bye see you all next year!" Kaede said as she shooed them out of her office.

"Look what you did to us!" the girls screamed at the guys.

"You? Look at us! We have pink hair!" Inuyasha screamed.

"Yeah!" Miroku agreed in the same tone.

"Trust me you deserve much, much worse!" Sango snapped.

"Yeah! What you guys really need to do is go jump of a cliff!" Kagome yelled.

"Yeah well I never want to see your face again!" Inuyasha yelled in Kagome's face.

"Oh and like I wanna see yours?" Kagome shot back.

"You know you wanna see this handsome face again" Inuyasha said smoothing out his hair

"Yeah same with me" Miroku said doing the same with his hair. The girls burst out with laughter. The guys sweat-dropped.

"With that pink hair? Riiiight!" Sango said rolling her eyes.

"What you guys really need is an ego deflator!" Kagome said and they burst into another fit of laughter at the look of embarrassment and anger on their faces. It was priceless!

"Grrr...I hope I never ever see your face again!" Miroku said.

"And that you guys drop dead!" Inuyasha growled

. The girls looked at them, looked at each other, then burst into a fit of laughter. The guys stomped off. When they were gone the girls high-fived.

"You were right Kag! Laughing does make their ego deflate! It made them really mad too!" Sango said as they walked to Sango's car.

"What can I say? I am an expert on guys! Well... at least I am when it comes to insulting and embarrassing them!" Kagome said cheerfully as they hopped into Sango's silver BMW.

"That you are, my friend that you are." Sango agreed and they drove away.

-------------------------The Next Day----------------------------

"Finally we get to leave for camp!" Kagome exclaimed. She and Sango were at Kagome's house putting their luggage in the trunk of Sango's car.

"I know! I love our camp and the best thing about this years camp is it's not going to be just girls there but guys too!" Sango said as they closed the trunk.

"Yeah I wanna meet someone... well someone... let's just say the complete opposite of Inuyasha!" Kagome said as they got into the car, Sango driving.

"I know how you feel. I want someone the complete opposite of Miroku! He is just so perverted I wonder if it is a disease or something!" Sango exclaimed as she started the engine and started driving. Kagome laughed.

"Sango I think you may be right about that! Now stop somewhere and get us some breakfast." Kagome said.

"Your wish is my command, master." Sango said and went to the nearest drive in.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh yeah! Finally we get to go to camp!" Inuyasha exclaimed as he started the engine to his silver jeep.

"And the best thing about this year is that there are girls there not just us guys!" Miroku said with that look on his face (ya know the one!) Out of know where a C.D case smacked him in the head. "OW! What was that for?" he demanded while rubbing his sore head.

"Oh my bad... musta slipped." Inuyasha mumbled while rummaging through his C.D's. Miroku sat there thoughtfully for a second.

"Wait how in the world could it of 'just slipped'?" Miroku asked after a moment.

'Wow that must of hit him harder than I intended it to.' Inuyasha thought. Inuyasha just blinked at his friend's stupidity.

"Whatever just get me some breakfast." Miroku said and Inuyasha pulled into the nearest drive in.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh I just love this place!" Kagome exclaimed as she stepped out of the car, on camp grounds, and took in a breath of the pine-cone scented air.

"So do I! Hey Kag do you know what I think will be best about this?" Sango asked.

"Hmmm... hot guys?" Kagome guessed.

"Well that and no perv and no jerk!" Sango said as she opened the trunk.

Kagome smiled and nodded in agreement.

" O.K now help me with the luggage here and then when we are done, if we have enough time before the first camp meeting, we could take a dip in the lake." Sango said pulling out some duffle bags.

"Ohh it sounds perfect!" Kagome said unloading bags. When they got all the stuff out they headed for their cabin.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahh it's good to be back!" Inuyasha said inhaling deeply of the pine scented air.

"I agree." Miroku said opening the trunk.

"Ya wanna know what is best about this trip?" Inuyasha asked going to the back of the car to help his friend.

"Hmmm... my guess would defiantly be hot babes." Miroku said as they got out duffle bags.

"Well there is that and there is the fact that the wenches won't be here." Inuyasha said.

"You are right! Now hurry up and let's get this stuff to the cabin and if we have enough time before the meeting we can take a dip in the lake. Maybe there will be some babes there in bikinis." Miroku said with that look on his face.

Then a duffle bag came flying and hit him in the head.

"Oww!" he yelped rubbing his head and looking at Inuyasha whom was looking in the other direction whistling, trying to look innocent. Inuyasha looked at him.

"What are you lookin' at me for? Come on your wasting time!" Inuyasha said picking up the duffle bag and taking of running to their cabin. Miroku right behind him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhh! This feels good!" Kagome said as she and Sango swam around in the cool lake.

"Brings back good memories. Eh Kagome?" Sango asked while splashing her with water. Kagome laughed.

"Sure does Sango!" Kagome said and they began splashing and dunking each other. Just having a grand old time thinking nothing could ruin their summer.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Let's go Inuyasha!" Miroku yelled as they ran to the dock and jumped off into the cool lake. They splashed around and laughed but then they noticed two girls out farther dunking and wrestling with each other. Then as Miroku and Inuyasha stared at them the girls glanced up at them and then they all recognized each other...

"YOU!" Kagome, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku yelled all thinking one thing...

'_My summer is ruined!'_

Hope ya'll liked it! please REVIEW! i need at least 8!


End file.
